perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Gear
There is some small overlap between Quest Gear and Dungeon Gear, in that a quest may be given to obtain it, while the quest may be completed in a dungeon. The most strict definition of this gear, to which the article does not adhere, is gear that is either dropped in dungeons, or is made from items that are dropped in dungeons. Much of this gear is crafted at the entrance to Quicksand Maze. To get there, take the Teleport Master to City of the Plume, teleport West to Dreaming Stronghold, and then fly over the cliffs west. After a cluster of rock spikes, keep a sharp eye out for numerous cauldron crafting objects, roaming guards, and the entrance to Quicksand Maze. In the early levels of crafting these items, at least, the Accessories are not much better than any old three star crafted item, and far poorer than the best crafted items, while the armor and weapons are fairly decent. All of these items are tied to a class type, so there is no way, for example, for Light Armor Blademasters to be served by this system, or mages to get the Physical Defense that they so sorely need in certain situations. All of the items that can be used in multiples of three, eight, etc to create Gear can also be converted directly on a one-for-one basis into Mirage XP items Drops ::One star * indicates average items can be crafted, usually accessories. This is a general rule; there may be the odd exception ::Two stars ** indicates generally better items, usually weapons and armor ::Three stars *** indicates complete armor, weapon or accessory drops, without need for collecting items and crafting Shade's Embrace : Genesis : * Earthbound Stamen : Given in quests (in large amounts during the Goshiki Quest Chain) and dropped from Secret Frostcover Grounds . Convertable to Mirage Blessing giving 4,500 XP and 1,000 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule of mediocrity : ** Ancient Transcript : Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 50-64) . Convertable to Mirage Blessing giving 4,500 XP and 1,000 Spirit : * Heartward Jade : Given in quests and dropped from Valley of Disaster and Wraithgate . Convertable to Mirage Essence giving 9,000 XP and 2,000 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule of mediocrity : ** Original Lore : Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 65-79). Convertable to Mirage Essence giving 9,000 XP and 2,000 Spirit : * Mindcrusher Claw : Given in quests, and dropped from Hallucinatory Trench . Convertable to Mirage Elixir giving 20,000 XP and 4,500 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule of mediocrity : ** Skyhidden Scroll : Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 80-94) . Convertable to Mirage Elixir giving 20,000 XP and 4,500 Spirit Weapons : ** Ancient Transcript : ** Original Lore : ** Skyhidden Scroll Genesis Armor : ** Ancient Transcript : ** Original Lore : ** Skyhidden Scroll Genesis Accessories : * Earthbound Stamen : * Heartward Jade : * Mindcrusher Claw Genesis Notes While the rule for Element defense on armor types is absolute, and since players are not offered a choice with Genesis crafting, as they are with quest rewards, mages will be very low on physical defense and still looking for ways to raise it, after coming here. The situation is considerably better for tanks and light armor wearers: everyone gets a magical defense cloak. The availability of the magic defense Genesis cloaks has utterly killed the market for Wild Mane Mantle and even, to a lesser extent because of the Regeneration effects, Cape of Tauren Chieftain \ See also * Level Gear Category:Quest Rewards Category:Dungeon Rewards Category:Dungeons Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Accessories